mooncraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Astronaut
There are five factions of enemy astronauts, or Astros, and a single variety of allied (friendly) astronauts. An astronaut's affiliation can be determined by the color of his space suit. Each type of astronaut varies in speed, deadliness and difficulty to kill. Astronauts of different colors will occasionaly attack each other. If you encounter a random disk lying around, or craters made by Brown Mobs, enemy astronauts may be in the vicinity. Astronauts will also attack other mobs, finding biogel may also mean that astronauts are in the area. They also may spawn from out of nowhere. Another way to find astronauts is if you encouter an Astronaut Lair which is surrounded by Polymer on all four sides and is always deeper than 15 blocks in depth. However, not all astronaut lairs have astronauts. See the page for the page for more info. White Astronauts White astronauts are the slowest and easiest to kill. They are also the most common Pink Astronauts Pink astronauts move faster and are harder to kill. They are trouble in numbers. Yellow Astronauts Yellownauts are very fast and deadly. They often pair up and remain hostile towards oposing astronauts including the player. Friendly (Bright Green) Astronauts A friendly astronaut appears in response to placing a Beacon. Normal astronauts can also be "bribed" with gold. If the player places (or "throws") a Refined Gold bar near an astronaut, the astronaut might pick it up; and if it does, it becomes friendly. (In order to throw a gold bar, go into the inventory and move the gold bar to the edge of the screen). After the player throws refined gold at the astronaut or placed by a beacon,the friendly astronaut seems to run away from the player backwards. A bright green astronaut will fire at other Mobs, including other friendly astronauts, but not at the ，player. All astronauts become this color when made friendly, regardless of their original color. If you fire at a friendly astronaut and hit it, it turns back into its original color and begins to fire back at you. Versions 1.8 and 1.7 have a bug that causes an unending repeated pistol noise, that is heard even when there is no astronaut in sight. This seems to happen as a direct result of making an astronaut friendly, and it also happens in version 1.8 when you place a Beacon. After a little while, the gameplay slows down so much as to be unplayable. Invisibility Inconveniently, transparent materials such as ice and Hyperglass cannot be used as "windows" to see astronauts while avoiding their fire. All Mobs are invisible behind transparent materials. Trans-hide-1.jpg|Two astronauts, one of which is mostly hidden by hyperglass. Trans-hide-2.jpg|A room full of astronauts partly hidden by a hyperglass block Trans-hide-3.jpg|The same scene without the hyperglass block. Gallery Astronaut-hovering.jpg|Here, the yellownaut is temporarily hovering one block in the air, trying to escape the barrier set by the player. Photo47.jpg|Yellownauts are often found in pairs. Allied-astronaut.jpg|The player has just thrown a Refined Gold bar towards the astronauts, causing the center one to become friendly. Just before this photo was taken, it began firing at the powder-blue astronaut to its left. After killing it, it engaged the yellow astronaut to its right, and the friendly astronaut was killed. Astro-Climb-2.jpg|Astronauts mountain-climbing Astro-Spawn-Inground.jpg|Astronauts have their feet slightly underground when they spawn Mint Astros.png|A pair of mint Astronauts. Category:Mobs Category:How-tos Category:Article stubs